Confessions of a Hufflepuff
by Carly Grass
Summary: Ariadne's looking forward to her 7th year, hoping to spend the time messing around with the best friend, meet a cute guy, maybe do a bit of work, but above all stay away from that prick Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I rolled over and ended up on the floor surrounded in a mess of blankets, this was just great. First I have to wake up early to get on the bloody train, and then I fall out of my nice comfy bed onto the hard cold floor, fan-fucking-tastic. I decided I might as well get up since the sun was too bright for me to go back to bed now. I quickly scooped up my blankets and stomped to my bathroom, picking up some clothes on the way (in case you haven't already noticed, I'm not a morning person).

Two hours later I was standing on platform 9 ¾, waiting to say good bye to my parents and start yet another year at Hogwarts. I had missed the busy platform and the old red train, but I still couldn't wait to get going, I hated crowds.

I hugged my parents, my Dad warning me to keep on top of my studies, where as my Mum was telling me she would be writing me a letter every week and she expected one back, oh joy. I mean not that I don't love my parents, but I had more important matters right this second, I had to find my best friend in the whole wide world, Evie.

I quickly said another goodbye, getting another round of hugs from my parents, and then boarded the train.

As I searched for a familiar face, I hauled my beaten trunk behind me, not really caring if I knocked any over-eager first years over. In any case my mind was on more important matters, like trying to find a carriage that wasn't already full. I wasn't having much luck. Finally I found one at the very end of the train and waited for Evie to come find me.

As the train pulled out of the station, I started to get a bit worried about her; I mean she wasn't late for anything (I think that's why we were such good friends, because if I could be late, I would be). After about another twenty minutes I headed to the prefect carriage, late, of course. As I slid open the door I muttered a quick apology to the head boy and girl, (Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and Ernie Macmillan from my own house) I sat down in the last available seat in the carriage. Between Malfoy and Ron Weasley who were already giving death glares to each other, and I had to sit in the middle of them, great. Not already being uncomfortable enough, Hermione decides to lecture me on the importance of being on time, especially for a prefect, double yay.

When Hermione had finally stopped, I looked around the carriage and saw my two seat buddies were still staring at each other, do they ever stop? I was really not comfy sitting between these two death glares so I decided to say something, "would you two cut it out? I can see that you obviously feel very strongly for each other, and I'm sorry for getting in the way of your love stares, but please can you at least wait until you are alone!"

After this the carriage was silent, oh god had everybody heard? Looking around I realised they had, oh shit. I said an apology to Hermione who had been in the middle of lecturing about patrols, and now looked ready to explode, and quickly looked round at the other faces in the carriage, most of whom were trying to hide their sniggers.

I then looked at my two seating companions, one had gone bright red and was looking at the floor, but the other was completely terrifying. Malfoy was looking, no staring at me, with an evil smirk on his face, that said 'just you wait'. I was terrified.

The meeting resumed again, and my only consol was that Ron and Malfoy were no longer giving each other death glares, but they were now giving me them. Gulp.


	2. Chapter 2

After the unusually long (and uncomfortable) prefects meeting I went back to my carriage and to my surprise saw that Evie was still nowhere to be found. I decided to look for her, so I grabbed my stuff and made my way down the train, some people giving me funny looks as I walked past with my trunk and cat in my arms. I couldn't care less though, I was still to bewildered at the new system Dumbledore put in to 'encourage house unity among the prefects' seriously? It's so unfair, I get along with everyone perfectly fine, except for people in other houses sometimes, because we don't tend to mix. Okay yeah so maybe he's got a point, but pairing me for patrols with Malfoy? That's really not on.

Okay so maybe you don't get what I'm on about, Hermione the head-girl (hehe alliteration, I'm so funny in my head) broke the news to us that we would have a patrol partner from a different house for the next year as a way to stop the house prejudice, of course when we all started to complain about it they just said it was Dumbledore's orders and that there is nothing we can do. They didn't mind to much as they had each other for partners, and got along fine. I had my fingers crossed for Weasley (as he seen alright, maybe a little strange sometimes) or Padma Patel, the Ravenclaw prefect. But no, the fates had it in for me as I got stuck with the school bully, Draco Malfoy.

I carried on making my way down the train, still fuming and looking in every compartment I came across when I finally saw my best friend. I didn't even look to see who was in the compartment with her, just burst in demanding where she had been all morning, then gave her a massive best friend hug. She returned my hug asking about my holidays, to which I shrugged, and then she explained why she had been absent from my life all morning, she had to talk to her brother. It was only then that I realised I was standing in a carriage of 7th year Slytherins, bugger. This was not the place for a lone Hufflepuff to be standing.

I quickly looked round Evie, said hello to her twin brother Blaise Zabini, and went to get out of the carriage as fast as I could. I was scared okay? Just as I was going out the door, it opened and I walked straight into a rock hard chest. I looked up to see Malfoy's smirk as he gazed down at me.

"Just couldn't keep away from me, could you Lukas?" he said in his husky drawl.

"You wish Malfoy, I came to see my best friend, not that it's any of your business, so why don't you just leave me alone!"

"There would be no fun it that though would there Lukas? I like getting you all hot and bothered"

With that I stamped on his foot to get his ruddy smirk off his face, then I stormed out of the carriage, I heard Evie follow me out and down the hall.

"It's not funny" I said, turning to see her trying to cover up her giggles.

"It is too" she replied still trying to hold her laughter in, "I thought you were about to explode you were so red, then the look in his face when you stormed off, it was priceless!"

With that my face started to twitch, and soon we were both rolling on the floor and laughing hysterically, soon I forgot what we were laughing at to begin with and we just ended up laughing at the looks on occasional passer-by's faces, we must have looked like such loons.

When the train finally arrived at Hogemeade station, I was starving and couldn't wait to get to the start of term feast, I think I started drooling just thinking about it. It was only when Evie started snapping her fingers in front of my face, and calling my name "Ari, Ari, Ariadne!" that I realised it was time to get on the carriages.

I had always loved the ride to Hogwarts, with the first glimpse of the castle and the horseless carriages, I had always wondered what pulled them until fifth year when Hagrid had given us a rather 'interesting' lesson on threstrals. I won't be forgetting that care of magical creatures' lesson in a hurry.

Anyway as I looked through the pouring rain at the castle I couldn't stop the grin from appearing on my face, I knew that I was going to make my final year at this castle one that I would never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of my roommates scrambling around to get ready, really they could have at least tried to wake me up. I guess they may have given up on me by now. I slowly got out of my warm comfy bed and trudged to the bathroom (which was thankfully free) after I washed I opened my trunk to get out my school uniform which I then put on. I dried my hair with a drying spell then looked at the time. Christ I was late, looking around I realised I was the only one still in the dorms. I quickly put my hair up into a messy bun and ran to the great hall, taking all the shortcuts I could and not bothering about my makeup.

I got there just in time to see sprout handing out the timetables, I took mine and scanned over it, not too bad a day, double charms then a free period after break, then transfiguration with care of magical creatures then herbology after lunch.

I didn't bother with breakfast and instead just went to the charms classroom, I was one of the first to arrive (which was surprising considering my lateness earlier) and so spent the time putting on some eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss, just so I didn't look like a total hobo. While I was doing this my mind wandered back to the feast yesterday, it was weird not having one of Dumbledore's famous speeches, but instead McGonagall stood in the old headmasters place, delivering a speech about how 'these are difficult times' and 'we all have to be united until the dark lord falls'. I spent the meal sharing looks over at the Ravenclaw table with Evie, and we would occasionally mouth things to each other, looking a bit stupid in the process I might add. It would be so much easier if we could all sit where we wanted, no matter what house. Hey, maybe this house-unity thing isn't such a bad idea.

No, I can't believe I just said that. I would forever have to work with him. I really think Malfoy has major issues, he spent the whole feast just staring at me, whenever I looked up his eyes would bore holes into mine, it was creepy.

Anyways just as I was thinking all this professor Flitwick came along and let the class in. I looked round at my classmates to see who was there, thankfully Evie was waiting for me (as I already expected as we were doing practically all the same classes) so I sat next to her about two rows from the back next to the window. The in came a gaggle of other Ravenclaws and assorted Griffindors and Hufflepuffs, including Ernie and Susan, the in came the Golden Trio who promptly took seats near the front of the class (Hermione's doing I bet) then last can in a few Slytherins, Pansy Parkinson clinging to one Ferret boys arm with Blaise at his side.

Blaise looked round the room and saw me and Evie, who waved at him, he then came and took the seats directly behind us. I turned around to say hi, I liked Blaise. You might find this weird, considering how Slytherins supposedly despise Hufflepuffs, but I have known him all my life, my family are good friends with his, which means I spent most of my childhood at Zabini manor ( I also spent a great deal in Malfoy manor but that is a different story) anyway that's how I'm such good friends with Evie even if we are in different houses and how Blaise, one of the Slytherin princes, can tolerate to be in the presence of a lowly Hufflepuff.

Malfoy came and took the seat directly behind me, which ended my conversation with Blaise as I turned round, Evie however kept talking to her twin until Flitwick decided it was time for class to begin.

**Hey, thanks so much to everybody that is reading this, I will try to update as often as I can so you won't have to wait long **

**I've got a vague outline of how the story continues, but if you have any suggestions please let me know and I will try my best to include them.**

**Lastly please please please review, this is my first fanfiction and I would appreciate it so much if someone would just tell me what they think, even if its only a line or so **

**Thanks again for taking the time to read this xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

The first week of school seemed to pass at a snail's pace, luckily I had Evie in almost all of my classes, except for care of magical creatures (which only had Susan Bones and Blaise Zabini in it beside myself) and astronomy, so we got to spend about the same time together as before, and she could help me with my homework (because she's in the oh-so-smart house of Ravenclaw).

Soon though it was the end of Friday's last period (double potions) and I took my time packing up as Slughorn dismissed the class. I really wasn't looking forward to this evening, Friday was the day that I was scheduled to patrol for my prefect duties, and I really didn't fancy spending my evening with Malfoy, I just wanted to relax for Christ sakes.

I followed Evie to the great hall and sat down next to her on the Ravenclaw table. Loony Lovegood was sitting opposite us (I know its mean to call her that, but I heard the nickname and it fitted so perfectly that that's how I refer to her in my head, I would never call her that out loud, I'm a Hufflepuff remember, kind and all that jazz). Anyway the crazy girl was sitting batting her hands in the air, probably trying to scare away nargles or some other weird creature.

I spooned some lasagne onto my plate and looked around the hall, seeing the usual Friday buzz, this only spins my mood further into the dark pits of despair.

"At least try to smile Ari" Evie said in an attempt to console me, "it's only for a few hours, and Draco's not that bad, think about it, you could be worse of, he is pretty fit".

At this I turned to my friend as if she had two heads, did she just call Malfoy 'not that bad'?

"Evie what are you talking about, he has basically pretended I don't exist for the last six years unless he wants to make my life miserable, and he's so stuck up and haughty. Not to mention how he treats other students at this school who don't worship the ground he walks on" sadly I couldn't deny the fact that Draco Malfoy was in fact one of the fittest boys to grace the earth, hey I'm a girl, what can I say?

At this Evie just looked at me and shrugged as I changed the topic, we were in the mist of talking about the latest robe styles in witch weekly, when we heard a cough behind us and turned round. We turned around to see Malfoy standing there with his stupid smirk on his stupid face.

"What do you want ferret?" I glared at him, which earned me an elbow in the ribs from Evie.

"Well in case you forgot, we have to do our rounds" he explained in an annoyingly patronising voice, so I stuck my tongue out at him which made his eyes narrow at me as he walked out the hall. I rolled my eyes and followed after muttering a quick goodbye to Evie and grabbing my stuff.

I walked out the hall and looked around to see Malfoy already stalking ahead of me in the direction we were patrolling. "Hey wait up" I yelled, "you could at least wait for me, and anyways I need to drop my stuff off in my common room before we patrol".

At this he turned around and rolled his eyes, "hurry up then Lukas, I can't wait forever you know". So I quickly ran to my common room and dropped my things on the first chair I saw (lucky the Hufflepuff common room is so close to the great hall huh?) then I went to rush back to Malfoy. Until I realised who I was about to rush back to. So then I decided to take my own sweet time getting back to the place where I had said to meet him, just for kicks.

When I was approaching the stairs I saw Malfoy standing there with a big scowl on his face: mission accomplished. As I reached him he suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me into an alcove, where no passing students could see us. I began to get a bit frightened at this and my breathing quickened, then he turned me around and we were standing so close my breath hitched again, god I had to get a grip on my emotions.

We stayed in that position, our noses almost touching, me mesmerised by his stormy eyes narrowed into slits with anger. I could feel his body fuming, that's when I realised where we were. I quickly cleared my breath and took a hasty step back (well as far as the small space would allow) and almost spat at him "what an earth are you doing? Why drag me _here_?"

To this he seemed to get angrier and finally replied "I told you to be quick Lukas, not dawdle your way along the corridors, do not test my patience".

Okay, so I admit I was a little scared, he was a suspected death eater after all, but I couldn't let him know it, so I made a pfft sound and stepped away, turning my back on him. At the same time saying in my best sarcastic voice "_oh I'm soo scared, baby Malfoy's all upset"_ then I shouted over my shoulder "come on we've got to do our rounds" I didn't look back so I assumed he followed.

A couple of corridors later I head Malfoy's footsteps jogging to catch up with me and so I stopped and waited for him to catch up. When he did I carried on walking in silence. We didn't talk for the rest of the patrols. It was kinda boring, seriously either suddenly Hogwarts students have suddenly gone all goody goody, or they just got way sneakier, I don't know, because we didn't find one person doing anything they shouldn't be, or out of bed, and I mean there was ALWAYS one.

I think our failure of finding anyone up to no good just added to the tense atmosphere, so when I finally announced I was going to bed, it came out more like a squeak. Malfoy just grunted in agreement, but followed me back to my common room nonetheless. Which I found strangely sweet of him as the Slytherin common room was quite far away from mine, anyway I said goodnight and went inside. I thought I heard a "Goodnight Ariadne" coming for the Slytherin's direction, but then I was pretty tired. I shook my head and went to bed, thinking that Draco sure did confuse me sometimes.


End file.
